Capitán América: Civil War
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2016}}Capitán América: Civil War es una película de 2016 dirigida por Anthony Russo y Joe Russo, protagonizada por Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Scarlett Johansson, Emily VanCamp, Don Cheadle, Jeremy Renner, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Rudd, Frank Grillo, William Hurt, Daniel Brühl, Martin Freeman y Tom Holland. La historia está ligeramente basada en el arco argumental de Marvel Civil War, publicado en 2006. Reparto Voces Adicionales right|300px|thumb|Logotipo traducido para cines. *Alma de la Rosa *Andrea Cedillo *César Garduza *Erick Salinas *Erick Daniel Trujillo *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Héctor Lama Yazbek *Jorge Medina Newman *José Luis Miranda *José Luis Palomera D'La Reé *Magdalena Tenorio *Manuel Pérez *Marysol Cantú *Mauricio Pérez Castillo *Sofía Huerta Créditos de Doblaje CivilWarCreditos.jpg|Créditos de Cine. Reparto (trailer) Galeria Archivo:CAPITÁN AMÉRICA CIVIL WAR - Primer tráiler Archivo:Capitán América Civil War - Nuevo Spot|Spot del Super Bowl, sin doblaje de Iron Man. Archivo:Capitán América Civil War Spot Super Bowl|Spot del Super Bowl, totalmente en español. Archivo:Capitán América Guerra Civil - Teaser EquipoIronMan Archivo:Capitán América Guerra Civil - Teaser EquipoCap Archivo:CAPITÁN AMÉRICA CIVIL WAR Tráiler 2 Curiosidades *En España y Latinoamérica el título se tradujo como Capitán América: Civil War en vez de Capitán América: Guerra Civil, lo mismo ocurre con las versiones en alemán, finlandés, italiano, noruego, sueco, entre otros idiomas (excepto el portugués), donde el subtítulo de Civil War no es traducido al idioma correspondiente (si no al inglés). Probablemente para evitar el uso de la palabra Guerra. * Todas las voces de los personajes que aparecieron en películas anteriores de la franquicia fueron respetadas. La única excepción fue Thaddeus Ross quien fue doblado por Juan Carlos Tinoco en la película Hulk: El hombre increíble, siendo reemplazado por Óscar Gómez. Esto debido a que Juan Carlos ahora le presta voz al personaje de Thanos. * En una escena el Cap le dice a Tony "I can do this all day", en referencia a la primera película. Sin embargo el dialogo en el primer filme fue adaptado como "Seguiría todo el día" y en esta como, "Haria esto todo el día" perdiendo así la referencia. * En esta película, al nombre del Hombre Araña se le respeta su nombre en español, en lugar de usar el nombre original (Spider-Man), así también Pantera Negra, en donde también se le respeta el nombre en español, en lugar de ser llamado Black Panther, por lo que ellos vienen siendo, aparte del Capitán América, Avíspa, Máquina de Guerra, el Soldado del Invierno, la Bruja Escarlata y Visión, los únicos héroes del UCM en donde se les respetan sus nombres en español, en lugar de usar sus alias originales. * En esta película hace su debut en el UCM el Hombre Araña, y Javier Olguín quien fue la voz anterior del personaje, también hace su primer papel en el UCM interpretendo a Helmut Zemo. *T'Chaka es pronunciado como Tec-Chaka, mientras que T'Challa, como Ta-Chala *Es la primera película de Capitán América bajo la dirección de José Antonio Macías, pero al igual que en Avengers: Era de Ultrón, los diálogos de su personaje fueron dirigidos por Ricardo Tejedo. *Para el spot del Super Bowl, las páginas oficiales de Marvel publicaron una versión bilingüe con los coros de ahinco de "United We Stand" y "Divided We Fall" traducidos y doblados como "Unidos Venceremos" y "Divididos Caeremos", pero no se dobla la única línea de Iron Man "You chose the wrong side", la cual sólo se subtituló, el resto del video tiene todos los textos en español. Véase también *Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Fase 1 *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Iron Man 2 *Thor *Capitán América: El primer vengador *The Avengers: Los Vengadores Fase 2 *Iron Man 3 *Thor: Un mundo oscuro *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno *Guardianes de la galaxia *Avengers: Era de Ultrón *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga Fase 3 *'Capitán América: Civil War' *Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo Series de TV *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Agente Carter *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas de 2016 Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America